


Подпись

by Lena013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark Magic, M/M, Out of Character, Psychological Trauma, Scars, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Ньюту не хватало воздуха, будто он вновь сидит там. Все шрамы кровоточат, болят, забиваются грязью и грозят ему мучительной смертью от инфекции. Холод, темнота, боль и витавший в воздухе страх - из этого состояло то место. Из этого состоял сам Гриндевальд.





	Подпись

До того, как Ньюта закрыли в камере — клетке — он дал себе четкую установку: выжить. Ради зверей в чемодане он должен жить. Он должен вернуться за ними. Его чемодан спрятан более, чем надежно, но только сам Ньют знает где. Второе правило: с этой секунды ни в коем случае не думать об этом.

Гриндевальд имел определенно жестокое представление о пытках — «допросе», как он это называл. У Гриндевальда нет понятия жалости и милосердия, а если и есть, то в очень извращенной форме. Но на воображение точно не жаловался. Каждый раз — до или после — он оставлял на Ньюте свой знак. Вырезал заклинанием, выжигал, брал в руку простой нож и даже набил ему татуировку над правой ключицей. Ньют более, чем уверен, что обычная татуировка не делается _настолько_  болезненной.

Треугольник, круг и вертикальная черта. Ньют не имел ни малейшего представления о значении этого знака, больше похожего на скверну.

Семь. Ньют насчитал семь знаков на своем теле, когда его спасли. Семь дней. Не вечность? Он бы меньше удивился, пройди семь месяцев или недель.

«Фактически, восемь дней», — сказал как-то французский целитель, обрабатывая его раны. Да, на восьмой день его спасли. И Ньют был очень благодарен за это.

Ньют хочет уйти из госпиталя на следующий день. Он беспокоится о своих животных. Но его не отпускают, просят остаться еще немного и залечить раны. Ньют чувствует себя заклейменным, когда ему говорят, что шесть из семи знаков они не могут свести. Ему не нравится ни сочувственный взгляд целителя, ни его рука у себя на плече. Ньют не высказывает недовольства, как всегда, не смотря в глаза, говорит спасибо.

Отпускали его явно не с охотой и на неделю раньше положенной выписки — Ньют может быть удивительно настойчив и убедителен.

Только пройдя половину Европы, создав десятки порталов, найдя ключ в дупле старой ели, спустившись в чемодан и проверив всех любимцев, он позволил себе выдохнуть. Ньют с огромной тяжестью сел на стог сена и зарылся пальцами в волосы, закрыв глаза. Все в безопасности. Чемодан не нашли. Он выжил. Он вернулся.

Ньют облегченно рассмеялся, распугав африканских скарабеев.

 

 

Ньют носит длинную одежду, шарф и никогда не заворачивает рукава, если не один. Когда шарфа нет, он поднимает воротник рубашки, наплевав на правила приличия. Лишь бы спрятать самое четкое клеймо. Ньют не любит смотреться в зеркало — нет такого угла, с которого он бы не видел татуировку. Иногда ему кажется, что от неё отдаёт жаром, в этот же момент Ньют нервно оглядывается по сторонам. На него оборачиваются люди, он неловко опускает взгляд, пряча глаза за челкой, и стремительно уходит куда подальше.

Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось идти домой. Встретится с не слепыми родителями и проницательным аврором братом. Ньют пропускает это Рождество, ссылаясь в письме на безумно необычный вид хищников в Эфиопии. Он мысленно похвалил себя, что тогда, во Франции, назвался третьим именем и с потолка взятой фамилией.

Редко, очень редко, Ньют пробует убрать шрамы различными мазями, снадобьями и зельями из других стран. Ничего не помогает. Ньюту кажется, что Гриндевальд оставил их на коже, плоти, кости и душе одновременно. Скамандеру не привыкать к шрамам — на нем давно живого места нет — но эти угнетают его. Гриндевальд будто специально хотел, чтобы Ньют не мог не смотреть на них. Магозоолог махнул головой — это значило, что тот не убил бы его, в чем Ньют искренне сомневался.

Когда прилетает не в меру уставшая — на грани смерти — сова и отдает Ньюту письмо из Министерства, тот хочет его просто отдать на корм кому-нибудь. Аккуратно положив сову на свою подушку и силком влив в неё восстанавливающее зелье, он вскрыл конверт. Ничего нового, вызывает начальство и он должен явиться. «Срочно» — гласят большие красные буквы. Ньют оттягивает момент до самого конца: два раза покормил зверей, пристроил сову на попечение Камуфлори, трижды остановил попытку нюхлера сбежать, привел себя в порядок, еще раз всех проверил и покормил, решил, что уже поздно, и он придет завтра. А на следующее утро повторил все процедуры. Появился он в Министерстве за два часа до конца рабочего дня. Сдал здоровую и гневно ухающую сову секретарю на входе и пошёл к лифтам. Ярко синее пальто абсолютно не сочеталось с хаффлпаффским шарфом. Он не собирался снимать ни то, ни другое.

В кабинете помимо его начальства, мистера МакКера, был заместитель из отдела кадров и, что Ньюта удивило больше всего, его брат. Последний стоял у стены со скрещенными руками и буравил младшего пристальным взглядом. Ньют выясняет, что не давал о себе знать почти полтора года. Он сильно удивлен.

— Заработался, — тихо отвечает Ньют, никому не смотря в глаза. Тесей недовольно хмыкает.

— И где же ты был? — со злостью спрашивает он. Конечно, это не младшему брату приходилось говорить родителям, что с ним всё в порядке, умело уходя от вопросов о его местонахождении или возвращении. Ньют это прекрасно понимает.

Шрамы слегка начало покалывать, и Ньюту стоило больших усилий не подать виду. Еще труднее было перестать об этом думать, из-за легилимента в лице собственного брата.

— В основном в Африке, — говорит с задержкой магозоолог, топчась на месте, рассматривая пол под своими ногами. Он почти ощущает тяжелый вздох своего начальника отдела.

— Садитесь, мистер Скамандер, — произнес МакКер, рукой махнув на второй свободный стул рядом со своим столом, — нам предстоит важный разговор. Вещи можете оставить на вешалке.

— Спасибо, но мне и так хорошо, — нервно улыбнувшись, отвечает Ньют и садится на стул, незаметно поправив шарф.

На протяжении всего разговора Тесей неотрывно — Ньюту кажется, даже не моргая, — смотрит на спину младшего брата.

Очень некстати он мимолетно вспоминает Гриндевальда с палочкой в руке и с ужасным оскалом, за минуту до оглушающей боли на спине. Самый большой выжженный темным заклятием шрам. «Он разве что не подписался», — услышал чутким слухом Ньют разговор двух целителей, проходя по коридору. Ньют был с ними не согласен. Гриндевальд расписал ручку и поставил подпись на его искалеченной душе.

— Мистер Скамандер? Вы слушаете? — громко спрашивает человек из отдела кадров, и Ньют возвращается в реальность, перестав до боли сжимать края чемодана.

— Да, простите. Я слушаю, — сбивчиво ответил Ньют, мельком посмотрев на обоих мужчин.

— В таком случае, надеюсь, вы понимаете, почему мы вынуждены это сделать? — вкрадчиво повторяет зам отдела кадров. Ньют не имеет понятия, о чем речь, но с готовностью кивает.

— Вы стали слишком некомпетентны, _Ньютон,_ — называет его по имени МакКер и магозоолог едва заметно вздрагивает. Сердце пропустило пару нужных ударов, а в голове он почти услышал насмешливый полный ложного беспокойства голос.

_«Ньютон»,_ — так же обращался к нему Гриндевальд. Ньют не знал, как он это делал, но со временем это обращение вызывало исключительно страх.

Ньют отчаянно запретил себе обо всем этом думать и запихнул образ Гриндевальда куда подальше. Он почувствовал, как Тесей считывает его эмоции. Раньше Ньют бы никогда не смог это распознать, но Гриндевальд был отличным легилиментом. Сейчас Ньют ни с чем не перепутает то чувство, когда кто-то пускай и осторожно, но прикасается к его разуму.

Мистер МакКер продолжает что-то говорить, но Ньют не слушает. Отмечает то о чем и подозревал, его увольняют. Ньют совсем не помнит, как пожал руки обоим уже бывшим коллегам, вышел из кабинета и подошел к лифтам. Не заметил он и Тесея, ровно шедшего за его спиной. Очнулся Ньют лишь, когда брат развернул его к себе и начал пытаться выяснить, где он был.

— Я же говорю, я был в Африке, — повторил Ньют, привычно смотря не в глаза, а куда-то за плечо собеседника.

— Ты прислал только одно письмо на прошлогоднее Рождество и с тех пор от тебя ни слова, — зло прошептал Тесей, отводя их в сторону от лифтов.

Ньют вздрогнул, когда брат взял его за левый локоть и отвел подальше от собиравшихся идти домой сотрудников. Шрам, оставленный неизвестным никому заклинанием, неприятно кольнуло. Он в очередной раз поправил шарф, затягивая его на шее.

Тесей говорил много и по делу. Задавал один и тот же вопрос с разными формулировками. Пытался подловить. Ньют мысленно усмехнулся. Прости, Тесей, но до Гриндевальда тебе далеко. Ньют заметил, как часто он начал вспоминать о Гриндевальде. Не нужно было приходить…

— … что с тобой случилось, _Ньютон?_ — не отставал с вопросами Тесей, пока младший брат вдруг не посмотрел ему в глаза. Опять это имя. Вновь неприятные ощущения прошлись по всему телу.

— Я в порядке, — с небывалой холодностью и жесткостью отрезал разговор Ньют и прошел мимо брата.

Тесей не стал его останавливать, так и запнувшись на полуслове. Ньют на его памяти никогда не говорил _так_  и точно не посмотрел бы с такой твердостью ему в глаза. Ньют вообще по непонятной для Тесея причине старался смотреть куда угодно, но не в глаза собеседника. Когда-то он думал, что это из-за легилименции. Не то себе, не то брату, он пообещал не заглядывать в чужой разум без необходимости. Тесей задумчиво посмотрел на брата, что только что протиснулся в переполненный лифт со своим старым чемоданом.

Ньют хотел уйти. Сбежать. Ему не нравилось в Министерстве, ему не понравился разговор с Тесеем, а шрамы чесались и саднили. Ньют снял самый убогий номер в ближайшем мотеле и спрятался в чемодане. Только там он смог выдохнуть, скинуть теплое пальто и шарф, расстегнуть верхние пуговицы на рубашке и со всей усталостью рухнуть на кровать. Увольнение для него ничего особо не значило, при нужных знаниях он сам способен неплохо заработать. Но разговор с братом и это _«Ньютон»_ …

Умом он понимал, что Тесей всегда звал его полным именем, когда пытался донести до него — недалекого и вечно растерянного младшего брата — важную мысль. Умом Ньют это понимал, да. Но чувства, ощущения и воспоминания подкидывали ему совсем другой образ.

 

_У Гриндевальда тяжелая походка. Он всегда шёл не спеша, и каждый его шаг отдавался глухим четким звуком, пронизывая стены. В своей голове Ньют отчетливо видел, как Гриндевальд властно проходит между камерами, пугая одним своим присутствием таких же заключенных, как и Ньют._

_Гриндевальд заходил не только к нему, нет. Он пытал и мучил остальных авроров, с которыми Ньют случайно столкнулся в лесах и где был похищен за компанию. Чужие крики резали уши, хотелось закрыть их руками и зажмурить глаза. Хотелось исчезнуть из мира. Оказаться где угодно, но не в этой комнате. Аппарация, увы, невозможна. Внезапно прекратившийся крик, недовольное хмыканье и лязг цепей. Мертв. У кого бы сейчас не был Гриндевальд — этот человек мертв._

 

Ньют залез с ногами на кровать, не сняв ботинки, и прижался к стене. Воспоминания давили, проскальзывали сквозь любую защиту и проявляли себя во всей красе. Он знает, что будет дальше. Что всегда следовало за трупом какого-нибудь аврора. Ньют обхватил руками свои колени и судорожно выдохнул.

 

_Его походка в такие моменты меняется. Становится быстрой, бесшумной и целенаправленной. К одной единственной камере, которую Ньют упорно считал клеткой. Он уже не жался к стене и не испытал того ужаса, что в самом начале. Это точно была не вечность? Он относился к этому как к чему-то неизбежному. Гриндевальд останавливается, невербальным заклинанием открывает замок, и дверь со скрипом отворяется._

_Ньют не смотрит на него, даже не меняет своего положения — бездумно смотря куда-то сквозь пришедшего мучителя. Гриндевальду этот взгляд не нравится. Ньюту уже все равно. Ему плевать на всё. Но Гриндевальд раз за разом возвращает его рассудок, чтобы причинить еще больше боли._

_На фантазию Геллерт Гриндевальд не жаловался._

 

Ньюту не хватало воздуха, будто он вновь сидит там. Все шрамы кровоточат, болят, забиваются грязью и грозят ему мучительной смертью от инфекции. Холод, темнота, боль и витавший в воздухе страх — из этого состояло то место. Из этого состоял сам Гриндевальд.

 

_Улыбка — оскал — отразилась на лице Темного Лорда державшего в страхе всю Европу. Почему бы ему просто не убить его? Ньют задавался этим вопросом и по хриплому смеху Геллерта — любезно предложившего себя так называть — понял, что спросил это вслух._

_— И упустить такую возможность? — насмешливо произнес он, наглядно перебрасывая пальцами палочку из одной руки в другую._

_О какой возможности говорит Гриндевальд — Ньют не имел даже приблизительного понятия. А потом стало не до этого._

 

Краем глаза Ньют заметил, как в комнату прошмыгнул нюхлер. Наверное, опять решил улизнуть. И ушёл бы, если бы не поднявшись на третью ступеньку и оглянувшись, не заметил подавленного Скамандера.

«Если хочешь уйти, сейчас идеальный момент», — думает Ньют, забыв произнести это словами. То ли нюхлер научился читать мысли, то ли разглядел что-то в его глазах, но он спустился и убежал обратно, вовнутрь чемодана. И почти сразу же вернулся, но не один. Все кто смог влезть в дверной проем, рассчитанный на человека, пришли сюда, залезли на кровать и обеспокоенно окружили хозяина.

Пикетт вылез из его кармана пальто и тоже перебрался на кровать. Ньют дал себе мысленный подзатыльник. Как он мог забыть о Пикетте? Как он мог забыть обо всех них?

Улыбка вышла измученной. Он и сам это понимал. Наверняка, он выглядит неописуемо жалко, раз нюхлер протянул ему блестящую монетку. Ньют погладил его по голове, и устало обвел помещение взглядом. Он ужасный хозяин, раз все пришли его утешать, с беспокойством глядя на его сгорбившуюся фигуру.

— Спасибо вам.

Ньют впервые почувствовал себя сломанным.

 

 

В джунглях Азии Ньют чувствует себя хорошо. Он в своей стихии. Минимум людей, максимум животных и нетронутой фауны. Ньют чувствует себя очень виноватым перед совами, которые продолжают приносить ему письма, на которые он не отвечает. Министерство просит вернуться и подписать что-то, иначе они объявят его преступником; Тесей продолжает высказывать грубую заботу о нем, почти в угрожающей форме пытаясь выяснить, что случилось и где он сейчас; родители просто выражают беспокойство и просят вернуться.

Тесей почти возненавидел брата за — как он думает — трусость, и всё больше поражается, как тому удается скрываться. Впрочем, последнему поражаются многие. Казалось бы, маг в теплой одежде и ярко синем пальто в тропиках приметнее некуда, но тот мистическим образом сливался с обстановкой. Сказывалась работа по поиску редких животных? Или перенял их навыки в маскировке? Ньют же был рад находиться в тех местах, где ни для кого «треугольник, круг и вертикальная черта» ничего не значили. Кроме того, местные понимали — это сделано не добровольно, но они достаточно тактичны, чтобы не задавать лишних вопросов.

Министерство признало Ньюта нарушителем закона и объявило в розыск. Как только он появится в Британии, его должны схватить и привести к ним. Тесей честно пытался помешать этому процессу, но это не его отдел и «не его дело», несмотря на то, что в аврорате сидят _его_  люди.

Это письмо, с предупреждением Тесея, Ньют не читал, ровно, как и десяток предыдущих; он складывал не открытые письма на полочку и заботился об уставшей сове. Поэтому для него стало полнейшей неожиданностью, что его попытались арестовать в отделении международных порт-ключей, когда он сам принёс сову и закончил все свои дела в Азии. Возможно, все было бы проще и легче, если бы Скамандера не грубо схватили сразу два человека, один из которых отобрал чемодан. Если авроры и ожидали сопротивления, то явно не были готовы к его физическому проявлению. Ньют будто забыл о наличии палочки, его мысли были только о чемодане и его обитателях. Он ударил одного локтем по лицу, а второго пнул по суставу коленки. Чемодан был отброшен в сторону, магозоолог, было, ринулся к нему, но его потянули за одежду. Ньют даже не заметил, как с него стянули шарф и порвали рукав пальто. Он прижал к себе чемодан и оглянулся.

Всё остановилось, когда он увидел серо-желтый шарф в руке одного из авроров и удивленные глаза обоих мужчин. Ньют понял, что он никогда в жизни не сможет объяснить происхождение татуировки в виде знака темного мага, терроризировавшего Европу. Ньют мог поклясться, что услышал тот самый хриплый смех и увидел тот самый насмешливый взгляд разноцветных глаз. _Он_  специально сделал его на самом видном месте.

Как он выбрался, Ньют помнит смутно. Это было сложно. Он подвернул ногу, из носа текла кровь, а клеймо жгло шею. Теперь он точно вне закона. Ему срочно нужно бежать из Великобритании; на него начнут охоту.

Ближайшее укрытие во Франции.

Ньют выругался сквозь сжатые зубы.

 

 

Тесей не поверил ни рассказу, ни отчету, ни самим очевидцам происходящего. Его поставили перед фактом: Ньютон Скамандер соратник Гриндевальда. Причем, как заметило большинство, великолепный соратник. Никто бы в жизни не заподозрил этого неуклюжего робкого парня спутанного с Темным Лордом. Каждое дело Ньюта пересмотрели, каждое его посещение тех или иных стран перепроверили. Тесею самому пришлось пережить ни один, допрос, пока он с раздражением не попросил принести Веритасерум. Отвратительное на вкус и еще более омерзительное недомогание после. Зато аврорат выявил примерное время вербовки: два года назад. В это время Скамандер-младший должен был быть в Швеции. А уже оттуда они потеряли его след на полгода, пока он не отметился в Марокко, в отделении порт-ключей. Оттуда след расплывчатый, предположительно передвигался пешком или маггловскими средствами. Многие встрепенулись, задумываясь, что Гриндевальд расширяет свою зону действия.

Мистер и миссис Скамандер были, мягко говоря, шокированы, узнав о том, что их младший сын пособник Геллерта Гриндевальда. Миссис Скамандер ушла в себя, посвятив всё своё время гиппогрифам, а мистер Скамандер с военной выдержкой стойко принял новость и спросил Тесея о расследовании.

Сам Ньют не намеревался возвращаться домой и надолго задерживаться во Франции. Скорее всего, французскому аврорату передали о нем данные, фотографию и перечислили в том, в чем его подозревают. Ньют почувствовал себя беглым преступником, кем официально и являлся. Но он не жалел о своем побеге. На словах ему бы не поверили, а омут памяти… Ньют не подпустит больше никого в свою голову.

 

_Гриндевальд был жестоким и безжалостным человеком. Зачем ему было проникать в разум какого-то английского магозоолога, Ньют не интересовался и, если честно, не хотел знать. Гриндевальд очень много говорил. Безумно много. Или это все было в его голове?_

_Он говорил о своих идеях, говорил свое мнение буквально обо всём, ковыряясь при этом в чужой голове и чужих воспоминаниях. Когда он дошел до последних дней Ньюта в Хогвартсе, до того как его выгнали, то тот, вдруг, перестал чувствовать боль. Воспоминания не были искаженными или расплывчатыми, а вполне четкими и осязаемыми. Ньют и не знал, что так хорошо помнит эти несколько дней._

_Геллерт задерживался на его воспоминаниях об уроках трансфигурации. Профессор Дамблдор хорошо объяснял преобразование одного предмета в другой, как взмахивать палочкой и с какой интонацией произносить слова. На таких уроках не спал никто, заворожено наблюдая, с каким профессионализмом Альбус Дамблдор рассказывает о своем предмете и как мастерски привлекает внимание публики. Воспоминанию-Ньюту тогда подумалось, что с такими талантами их профессор мог бы легко и вприпрыжку взобраться по политической лестнице..._

_Ньюта резко выкинуло из собственных воспоминаний. От резкой перемены он лег на грязный каменный пол и часто задышал, услышав быстрые шаги и сильно хлопнувшую дверь. Он отрешенно посмотрел на закрытую дверь._

_Кажется, не только он так думал о профессоре Дамблдоре. Ньют спросил это в следующий визит. За что получил знак во всю спину._

_Он никогда не забудет, с какой ненавистью на него посмотрели серый и карий глаза._

 

Ньют проснулся в холодном поту и головной болью. Он бы выпил зелье сна без сновидений, но уже заработал себе иммунитет и тот вовсе перестал действовать, ничем не отличавшийся от простой водички. В какой-то день Ньют обнаружил, что его любимцы стали более самостоятельные. Камуфлори негласно стал кем-то вроде Старшего. Ньют был ему — им всем — благодарен. Ему тоже пора перестать жалеть себя. У него и без того много шрамов на теле. Возможно, однажды он и вовсе не сможет различить оставленные Гриндевальдом знаки от обычных когтей грифона.

Весь аврорат — английский, французский и норвежский — потихоньку тоже начинали ненавидеть Ньютона Скамандера. Они почти подбирались к нему, почти поймали, но стоило появиться лесу, степи, горам, пещерам — он чуть ли не в воздухе растворялся! И это без аппарации. При других обстоятельствах — будучи на их стороне — они бы его серьезно зауважали. Ньюту приписывают немысленное количество преступлений, происходившее в промежутки в тех местах, где он был. В конечном итоге Тесей бросил в камин этот список, заявив, что его брат никак не может быть вторым Гриндевальдом — а из списка выходило именно это.

Ньют Скамандер появился в отделении порт-ключей Британии около четырех месяцев назад. В последний раз его видели около пяти недель до настоящего времени на границе болгарского заповедника. Авроры его от души ненавидят, когда спустя две недели он оказывается в Италии, и им приходится идти следом.

Ньют путает следы, скрывается и умудряется помогать попавшим в беду волшебным животным. Он откровенно водит авроров многих стран за нос, и они назначают за его голову награду в Европе, Азии и Африке. Теперь Ньюту приходится скрываться и от охотников за головами. Отдых и передышка становится запредельной роскошью. Ньют не вылезет из дикой природы любой страны, тем же путем пересекая границы или теряясь в толпе магглов. Он достаточно привык к подобной жизни — в бегах. Боли в шрамах он, то ли не хочет, то ли действительно не замечает.

 

 

Ньют пинает себя, что трижды не подумал, прежде чем ехать в Австрию. Обстановка накалялась, что в магическом, что в маггловском мире. Он потерял бдительность и попал в самую гущу событий. С ним так бывает: влез, куда не следует и теперь переживает ужасные по всем меркам последствия. Так было во Франции. Так было и сейчас.

У судьбы просто отвратное чувство юмора. Столкнуть их всех в одном месте. Гриндевальда с его людьми, разнонациональный состав авроров и Ньюта. Третий лишний. Ему нужно убираться оттуда.

Ньюта сковывает давно забытый страх, когда он встречается с этими глазами. Серый и карий. Улыбка, не оскал, именно улыбка озаряет лицо Гриндевальда и такое по-дружески сказанное: « _Ньютон_ », — порождает в нем просто животный страх.

Он не замечает ничего и никого, кроме Гриндевальда. Он не видит ни озлобленные взгляды авроров, ни сосредоточенных соратников Темного Лорда, ни во всей этой толпе собственного брата. Только Геллерта Гриндевальда, в чьих глазах сверкнул знакомый до боли безумный блеск. Взор вскользь переместились на шею, и Гриндевальд оскалился так, как Ньют привык видеть в своих кошмарах. Шрамы не саднило — их жгло. Обжигало, вырезало, заставляя заново вспомнить о том, как он их получил. Если бы сейчас кто-нибудь заглянул в его голову, то просто бы утонул в вязком чувстве ужаса.

Время запустилось вновь, когда кто-то из авроров запустил в Ньюта связывающее заклинание, но промахнулся. Битва началась в следующее мгновение, и Ньют отмер, ища выход из этого места. При своем собственном желании он бы предпочел быть с Гриндевальдом на разных континентах.

— Ньют! — Тесей останавливает его, когда тот попытается скрыться. Старший брат направляет на него палочку и внимательно смотрит. Даже не будь он легилиментом, Тесей почти физически ощущал чужой ужас, руки протяни и сможешь потрогать. Это не та реакция, которой он мог ожидать от предполагаемого сообщника Гриндевальда. За эти месяцы Тесей смирился и не стал исключать возможность, что его брат как-то связан с самым опасным темным волшебником современности.

— Уйди, — еле слышно говорит Ньют, часто дыша, будто пробежал несколько миль.

Тесей не двигается с места, от битвы их скрывают деревья, но это ненадолго. Возможно, потом он об этом пожалеет. Но Тесею нужно было знать правду.

— Легилименс!

 

_У Гриндевальда холодные и сильные пальцы, Ньют это хорошо осознает, когда пытается ослабевшими руками отцепить чужую руку от собственного горла. Геллерту это доставляет какое-то особое наслаждение: душить кого-то за пару секунд до необратимого момента, а потом отпускать и, не давая сделать вздох, пнуть ногой по ребрам. Тогда он садится над кашляющим и скручивающимся телом, болезненно хватает за волосы, тянет вверх и задает вопрос:_

_— Где чемодан? — вопрос всегда разный, но этот запомнился и удивил Ньюта больше всего._

_Единственный раз, во второй день своего плена, он без страха и со стальной решительностью посмотрел в разноцветные глаза._

_— Нет._

_Отказы Гриндевальд откровенно не любил и, все так же тяня за волосы, заставил шипящего от боли Ньюта сесть._

_— Поразительная преданность своим тварям, Ньютон, — его голос всегда был с какой-то хрипотцой в немецком акценте. — Но невероятно глупая._

_Его палочка над чужой ключицей и Геллерт позволяет себе снисходительную улыбку._

_— Не буду лгать, я бы от такого человека не отказался._

 

Всё остальное воспоминание захлестнуло такой нечеловеческой болью, что Тесея просто вышвырнуло из постороннего сознания, и он дезориентировался в пространстве, покачнувшись на ногах. Ньют прильнул к ближайшему дереву, ртом хватая воздух и, сильно зажмурившись, приложил свои холодные пальцы к вискам. Он опять позволил кому-то проникнуть в свой разум. Он опять пережил этот жуткий момент. Он опять сбежал.

Бросил короткий взгляд на шокированного брата и побежал, крепко прижав к себе чемодан. Ему нужно выбраться из здания, он видел там хороший парк, сохранившийся, как в дикой природе. Тесей хотел побежать за ним, но его отвлекли крики авроров, и пришлось, стиснув зубы, решать: убежавший брат или умирающие коллеги. Он выбрал второе.

И не раз будет жалеть о своем выборе.

 

 

Ньют никогда не был в безопасности с того самого момента во Франции почти два с половиной года назад. Он никогда не был по-настоящему свободен. Заклейменный, сломанный, уставший и разбитый сбежавший пленник.

Ньют был абсолютно прав, когда говорил, что у Гриндевальда извращенное понятие о пытках.

Дать почувствовать свободу. Позволить пожить. Дождаться, когда расслабится. _Разрешить_  вдохнуть свежий воздух.

_И разом забрать всё это._

Ньют понял это за одну минуту, когда Гриндевальд просто оказался перед ним, спрятавшегося за деревьями, кустами, в самой глубине парка.

Геллерт ступал по веткам, улыбался, ненавязчиво вертел в руках палочку и довольно поглядывая на застывшего Ньюта, что прислонился спиной к большому дереву. В другой руке Ньют заметил у него цепочку, на конце которой мерно покачивался знакомый знак.

_Треугольник, круг и вертикальная черта._

Знак на шее Ньюта горел почти адским огнем, но он не обращал внимания, неотрывно смотря на амулет Геллерта. Его подпись.

Ньют осел на землю, прижав руку к горящей шее и от души рассмеялся.

Гриндевальд мог найти его в любую секунду.

— Ты не мог упустить такую возможность, да? — безмятежно спрашивает Ньют.

— Конечно, нет, — улыбается Геллерт с маниакальным блеском в глазах.

Он сводит с ума лучше любого Круциатуса.


End file.
